


Variables

by thespeckledbandicoot



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Other, Vague implications of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespeckledbandicoot/pseuds/thespeckledbandicoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalna only wanted to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variables

You took it too far.

You always do. You’ve never been very good at reading situations. Other people’s emotions make you uncomfortable. You prefer test tubes and beakers, titrations and reactions. Things you can take apart and put back together again. Things you can understand. 

He was different. You wanted to understand him, where he came from, what he was. 

You never meant to go so far.

You never meant to have those amethyst eyes, glowing with hate as they watched you prep another needle, mix another round of chemicals, attach another electrode. 

He has to see. You just wanted to understand.

You never meant to hurt him.


End file.
